I am crazy for you
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: She has the blood of an angel. She can make me only want more of her. Without her I feel like I am loosing it. I want her. I need her. The angel will be hard to find again but I can't take suffering any longer.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello!" Lucy looked at the mission paper then the time.

"This is the right place." The guys must be at school. She thought. Lucy walked inside and went up the stairs. She was immediately pinned to the wall. She then saw the brown orbs of a guy. He grabbed her paper. Lucy tried to grab it but was too short to teach it. They guy chuckled at her as she tried to reach him. He read it out loud.

" Stay at the mukami residence for a year and do not leave or else. Oh so your Lucy Heartfilia." She nodded.

"My brothers will be here later. Follow me to your room." Lucy followed him. He grabbed her and pushed her in his room. He pinned her to the wall and bit her. Lucy tried to push back but he dug his nails in her. Lucy saw her life flash before her eyes. Then everything went dark. Lucy felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes and saw her mom.

"Lu Lu I want you to live."

"Momma" Her tears came down her face. Lucy sat up fast and hugged her.

"I missed you"

"Lucy I want you to live your life. If you want to get away from him get away. All I can do is watch you and protect you when I can. I just can't protect you from him."

"Why?"

"Don't think about it just complete the mission for me.''

"I will''

''One more thing lu lu."

"Hai momma''

"Itai love you. "

" I love you too." Lucy gasped for air and woke up. She heard the city streets. Lucy sat up and looked around. She saw she was in an ally. She heard a chuckle. For some reason it scared her. She stood up and felt a hand on her waist.

"You actually lived." The person behind her pulled her closer to his chest.

"I like you. "

"Who are you? "

"Yuma" She tried to break free. She tried to scream but Yuma covered her mouth.

" Your going to suffer so much after being with me. " He turned her around making her face him.

"You can't leave until your one year of living with us is up.'' She felt him push her. She slid down the brick wall.

"Itai"

"So starting now is when you will suffer."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sat in the corner holding her legs closer to her. Yuma was mad at her. Lucy looked at the door. Then noticed the lock was now broken.

"Lucy" Yuma made eye contact with her.

Lucy stood up.

"Lucy you should just give up now. Let me get started on your punishment." He smirked at her.

Earlier

Lucy looked at Yuma in front of her. She began to shake. He grabbed her hand and smirked. She did her famous Lucy kick at Yuma. Lucy felt him grab her so she faced him. Lucy pushed him away and kicked him then ran back to the mansion. She locked herself in her room.

Now

Yuma pinned her to the wall. Lucy felt him move closer to her neck and smirk. He bit her neck. Then started to take off lucy's shirt and skirt. Lucy tried to push him off. Yuma held her hands over her head and looked into eyes. Lucy couldn't understand what he was doing. Yuma let go of her and left. Lucy didn't understand what why he stopped.

With Yuma

"Why did I not continue. There is nothing wrong with me, right?" Yuma shook his head. He stood up.

Yuma's p.o.v

I should just get her from the room next door and get a taste. Her wonderful sweet scent is only making it worse. I walk into Lucy's room lock her door. Only to bite her neck and get a taste of her blood. Then bite the other side of her neck. She is a beauty and now I know. I like her looks so what. She looks so pure in her sleep. She is probably not. My mind can not keep straight. She's not so perfect. I only want her blood. She is driving me insane. Is she punishing me. My heart hurts being near her. I can't take it. Should I stop? I stop biting Lucy and seen her. Lucy was awake. I lower my head down far enough that our lips touched. I don't know what I am doing. I can't help it. Feeling her not return my kiss back only hurts me more and angers me. I backed away and bit her neck. The thing I couldn't understand was why am I causing her so much pain? Yet she shows no reaction. What do I mean? I feel her fear yet I don't see it. I stopped again.

"Gomene Yuma" She said to me. Then backed away and so she hit her backboard. I just looked at her coldly and walked out of her room. At the same time feeling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was scared. She knew she was stuck in an unwanted wasteland full of fangs. Fangs filled with pain and hatred. Lucy hated the fact she couldn't leave the mansion. She hated it so much it frightened her. She sat at home waiting for the rest of the Mukami household to arrive. She didn't know what to do until then. Yuma had banned Lucy's contact from the fairy tail guild. _Life is so cold. Whoever created this mission has a dark mind. Unless the person did not know what had laid behind it's dark walls._ Lucy was stopped in thought when she heard the front door open and looked at her lap. Lucy knew it would just be another day of torture and suffering ahead of her. She knew crying was useless. Useless to Azusa, Kou, Yuma, and Ruki. Yuma looked at the fairy tail mage's cold and emotionless brown eyes. He laughed at her.

"You took a shorter time to lose hope than yui." Lucy rose her head to see him.

"Who is Yui?"

"Yui is someone from many years ago."

"What happened to her?" He didn't say anything. Lucy sunk down her head knowing she wouldn't get an answer. He laughed at her again. He laughed at how fast she gave up. Lucy started to regret not being able to show her emotions again like she use to. She started to feel as if she was becoming weak. Lucy stood up and walked to her room. She guessed that if she couldn't have any contact she will write her story. She would express her fears and suffering for the rest of her time there in the Mukami household. Lucy began to write her story.

 _November 18_

 _I came into the Mukami estate for a mission. The atmosphere was so cold and dark. I ignored my feeling and decided to keep on completing my mission. I continued walking only to meet Yuma. He seemed to be filled with anger. Yet even though I just met him I felt like he would be the last person I saw before I took my last gasp of life. I suffered consequences of meeting him. Now I know that I should have listened to the bad feeling I had. Yuma's a vampire. I know I shouldn't have ever taken this mission, but the dream mama had says It is the right thing to do. Even if I hate this mission I will be strong for her._

 _November 20_

 _He laughed at me. Yuma laughed at me being so emotionless. I couldn't do anything. I feel weak compared to him. I feel weak because I chose to sit there and do nothing. I won't let him get to me. I will never let him get to me. I will do this mission for you mama._

Yuma walked into the room and seen Lucy now asleep with a book in her hand. He picked up the book and read what Lucy wrote. He saw the tear stains on the pages.

"I made Lucy cry. I only wanted her to make her tougher. Not hurt her. Vampires can hurt you Lucy. I just want to make you able to save yourself." He looked at her and seen the tear marks on her face. Yuma put down the book and left feeling like he was cruel to Lucy. The next day at school Yuma saw Lucy. With the still emotionless look on her face. Lucy looked at him.

 _You probably enjoy my pain_. She thought then looked away.

"Lucy" Lucy continued to walk away. Breaking Yuma's heart even more.

"Lucy" Lucy didn't hear him. Which made Yuma hurt inside even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy remaind emotionless but I felt even worse because it was me who caused her to be like this. I wanted her to talk to me. To notice me. To care for me like I cared for her. Then again it was my fault why she felt this way in the first place. Then I had another feeking. A needy feeling for her blood. I had to quench my thirst. I walked over to Lucy and yanked her into an empty hallway. I pinned her to the wall and ripped the top of her untiform. I bit her from her neck to her shoulder. I stopped as I heard a sniffle. I backed away and looked at her. I saw her tears. I was happy to see emotion coming from her. I also felt bad because she was crying from the pain I caused her. I hugged her. I didn't want to let her go. I held her tighter than before.

" Dry your tears and don't tell anyone about this. " I said coldly. She nodded in understanding. I might have been to harsh while saying that. I began to feel worse. I made her cry. I made her in even mpre pain than she had before. It was my fault. I looked back at Lucy. I saw someone else comforting her. Why is she with him and not me. I want to be the only one who make her feel better. Should I just let him have her?

" Oi what are you doing with my Lucy?"

" Yuma"

"Oh I didn't know you two were dating. "

" Were not" I kissed Lucy. I didn't care that the guy left I wanted to be with her. I felt the tears sliding down her face. I backed away. I kissed her. I was happy to do that. I felt a hard blow make connection to my face. I looked at her angered yet pained. I pinned her to the wall.

" What was that for?"

" That was my first kiss."

"So what"

"That's important to me. " Her tears came down even more.

"You wouldn't mind if I did that again right?" She blushed and looked angered.

" Of course I-" I pressed my lips against her's. Lucy but my lip hard. I backed away and looked at her. Then smirked and kissed her again. Then let her go walking away sucking on my now bloody lip.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy remaind emotionless but I felt even worse because it was me who caused her to be like this. I wanted her to talk to me. To notice me. To care for me like I cared for her. Then again it was my fault why she felt this way in the first place. Then I had another feeking. A needy feeling for her blood. I had to quench my thirst. I walked over to Lucy and yanked her into an empty hallway. I pinned her to the wall and ripped the top of her untiform. I bit her from her neck to her shoulder. I stopped as I heard a sniffle. I backed away and looked at her. I saw her tears. I was happy to see emotion coming from her. I also felt bad because she was crying from the pain I caused her. I hugged her. I didn't want to let her go. I held her tighter than before.

" Dry your tears and don't tell anyone about this. " I said coldly. She nodded in understanding. I might have been to harsh while saying that. I began to feel worse. I made her cry. I made her in even mpre pain than she had before. It was my fault. I looked back at Lucy. I saw someone else comforting her. Why is she with him and not me. I want to be the only one who make her feel better. Should I just let him have her?

" Oi what are you doing with my Lucy?"

" Yuma"

"Oh I didn't know you two were dating. "

" Were not" I kissed Lucy. I didn't care that the guy left I wanted to be with her. I felt the tears sliding down her face. I backed away. I kissed her. I was happy to do that. I felt a hard blow make connection to my face. I looked at her angered yet pained. I pinned her to the wall.

" What was that for?"

" That was my first kiss."

"So what"

"That's important to me. " Her tears came down even more.

"You wouldn't mind if I did that again right?" She blushed and looked angered.

" Of course I-" I pressed my lips against her's. Lucy but my lip hard. I backed away and looked at her. Then smirked and kissed her again. Then let her go walking away sucking on my now bloody lip.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy why don't you see in me what I see in you? Am I not what you want? Do you like someone else? Do you hate me? I don't want you to be alone. Well alone from me. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Can you feel for me? Will you love me as much as I love you? Lucy I can't take it anymore, I want only you. Lucy walked down the school hallway not even noticing my stare. She didn't seem as interested in me. Is she avoiding me from that kiss I gave her. I blushed as I thought about it. I felt her soft lips against mine even though it wasn't long I still found time to enjoy it before I felt her teeth bite my lip. It was like daggers into my heart. I wish the blush she had was for me and not just because of embarrassment. Will you not laugh. I can't stop you. To tell you the truth I want to hear your laugh just so I can hear your beautiful voice again. When you are around me you are so silent. Then there is this craving. The craving for her blood. I bite her occasionally but I want her blood now. There it is the thing that ruins my happiness and my chances I have with you.

" Lucy " She stopped walking and looked at me.

" Meet me in the garden after school. She nodded at me. I then saw the many dark stares from the many suitors she had but chose to ignore and smirked. I moved my face closer to her's, her lips close to mine.

" Make sure you get there in time." Lucy nodded with a blush. I kissed her cheek.

" Good " I walked away. I got her to blush from an simple action I did. Lucy didn't even have a bad reaction. Not even embarrassed. Just one like she didn't expect it. I liked that look. She never knew that I will be the cause of her heart fluttering away. The reason why she feels like any other guy is nothing to me. The reason why she can't help but blush. I want her to love me as much as I love her.

Lucy's pov

"Yuma" What am I feeling. I don't want to feel this. I don't want to fall in love. Not even have a crush for a guy like him. He hurts my heart. I don't like you easily Yuma but I think I do.


	7. Chapter 7

In the garden

Lucy walked into the garden. Her eyes wide and doe like but beautiful as a planet. Her skin glistening in the moonlight. Her hair brightening her up even more. I walked behind her and clutched onto her arms. She gasped and whipped her head to the side to see who was it that caused her the fear she felt.

I chuckled at her. " Relax"

"Yuma"

"What there is no need to be scared."

"Well we are in a large garden, with access to anyone, in the middle of the night, with only the moonlight to see, and the closest hospital which is about half an hour away. No there is nothing wrong about that. Then there is one more thing your a vampire. " I pushed her hair to the side and sunk my teeth into her neck. She gasped at the pain but I ignored it. Her blood was so sweet. I backed away with her blood dripping down from my fangs. Lucy wiped the blood from my lip. Her beauty just seemed so beautiful in the moonlight. Her blush made her show the side I loved so much. It was just the two of us. The moment was so perfect. The space between us began get smaller. I didn't want to rush it, I would ruin the moment. We pressed our lips together not even becoming ashamed. Well not me. Lucy pulled back quickly and covered her blush.

" I am so sorry Yuma."

"What I didn't mind it." She blushed and faced her back towards me.

" I'm sorry"

" Lucy don't hide your face from mine."

"Why?"

"I want to see your face of the owner that pressed their lips that were pressed against mines just a second ago."

"Yuma" She turned around and I held her cheek. My lips pressed against her's again. It didn't last long but it was just like how I always wanted it to be.

"Come on it's getting late." I told her pretending as if nothing had happened. Lucy followed behind me. Looking at her twiddling fingers.

The next night

While Lucy walked home from school I caught up to her. I moved my hand to her's and clasped it in mine. She blushed even harder and looked the other way.

"Why are you so nervous? "

" Yesterday" Lucy mumbled lowly. I looked at her.

" What happened yesterday? "

"You, I mean we"

"What did we do?"

"We... kissed " Lucy said with an enormous blush.

I am so sorry for posting this so late


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's p.o.v

(Writing into diary)

January 6th

Yuma is an idiot. He is such a pervert and I don't know why but if I am in class and try to talk to my only partner next to me or ask him a question he comes from no where and interrupts so easily. Him being a popular guy causes more guys and girls to notice. I don't want to bring that much attention. Then he just smirks at me each time he looks at me. It was because of the accidental kiss wasn't it. Then his beautiful eyes and smile. Why must I feel like this. Yuma you idiot what are you doing to my heart? Then there is Bruce, I think I might like him. Maybe maybe not my heart continues to go to yuma.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" I quickly closed the diary and looked at the person behind me. I saw a tall, tan skinned long haired guy with brown eyes.

"Yuma!"

"What are you writing about." I pretended to act calm as he looked at me.

"Nothing" He moved his face close to mine.

"Really" I felt the blush grow on my face. Yuma grabbed the diary behind me and began to read it, causing me to jump up and try to grab it from him but he lifted the book even higher as he read it.

"Yuma, you baka!" Curse my height for being so short. He smirked with a visible blush on his face then it stopped.

"Who is Bruce?"

"No one"

"No one huh?" Then he smirked again as he read the rest.

"You like me, huh?"

"No!" He moved near me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I was backed up into a corner.

"Kou!" Kou came in and chuckled.

"He likes you."

"Yeah right"

"Someone is blushing~"

"Shut up" I giggled

"Awe dose Yuma have a crush on me?"

"Shut up" Me and Kou began to dance around.

"Yuma has a crush, a giant crush, he just won't admit, what his heart wants~"

"You two shut up, Lucy I need to talk to you." Lucy and Kou stopped their dancing as they looked at Ruki.

"This is important." Lucy walked with Ruki.

"It's has been seven months." Lucy nodded

"You know you can't truly leave until you tell him you like him."

"He knows already."

"He wants to hear it from you. Tell him by tomorrow. "

"Ruki"

"Those are my orders." Ruki walked out the room.

"The thing is, it's just not that easy."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy walked back and forth waiting for Yuma to come back. She looked at the door as he walked in. It is now or never.  
"Yuma I like you!" He smirked and walked out. Lucy blushed hard as she noticed what she even blurted out. He came back in but walked past her. As he reached the top of the stairs we turned his head.  
"I will remember that. " Lucy pouted  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He just chuckled as he walked down the hall.  
"Yuma you baka." She smirked  
"Then I will just go to see Bruce." She heard foot steps.  
"What was that?"  
"I will just go and see Bruce." Yuma's eyes darkened.  
"Lucy" She ran upstairs. Lucy kept on running until she reached Ruki.  
"Ruki I confessed to him see,but..."  
"What?"  
"He is gonna kill me."  
"Why?"  
"He didn't answer just smirked walked out then came back saying he would remember that."  
"Well go to him." He started to push her out of his room. Yuma put both hands on each side of her face. He kissed her.  
"I like you too." He took off her shirt.

 _ **With Ruki**_

Azusa looked at Lucy.

"Do you hear that." The two stood up and went into the hallway.

"That moan is coming from Yuma's room." He said

The two walked to Yuma's room and peeked through the door. There they saw Yuma trusting into Lucy.

"Bruce will never get a hand on you. He will never touch you like this, only me. Your mind and mine only. You understand that." Lucy moaned as Yuma's grabbed her leg and pushed it up a little so he can go deeper into her.

"Yes I understand" Azusa and Ruki blushed then backed away closing the door behind them.

"That went farther than I expected."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuma continued to thrust into Lucy making her grip and leave scratch marks of his back. She couldn't take it. It felt so good but she needed more of him. Yuma noticed this and kissed her passionately. Yuma and Lucy came. Yuma went to dispose of the condom. While he did that Lucy took a rest. Yuma laid next to her.

"You like me right?" Lucy turned her face to Yuma's as they were in bed at their third night of sex.  
"Because I am in love with you. I need your answer.  
"Yuma"  
"Tell me" He moved his face near hers. Lucy looked at Yuma but not his face.  
"I like you but-"  
"Your not in love like I am." Lucy finally looked at his face and seen his pained expression.  
"Okay" Yuma walked out her room. Lucy took a shower. She looked down. _I may not love him but I do like him. At least he knows right. Lucy walked inside her room. I shouldn't feel bad for not feeling the same way about him as he feels about me. Then why did it hurt when I saw his face. Yuma, I hate this feelings I get. Seeing you in pain hurts my heart. It hurts my heart bad_. Yuma opened her door.  
"Yuma you know you can-" Yuma pulled her out the shower, got her dressed, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her somewhere she didn't know. It felt like they were walking for an eternity. After an hour they stopped. Lucy looked at the empty lot.

"I know I can trust you, So I wanted to show you this."

"Show me what?"

"This is my old town." Lucy looked at him. Yuma tossed an apple around.

"This is where i met my old friends, but sometimes your friends disappear."He looked at her then tossed the apple to the side.

Lucy saw him start to walk without her. He then turned around and looked at her.

"Come on" Lucy went after him. Yuma remained quiet. Lucy looked at Yuma's hand.

"Why are you staring at my hand?" Lucy looked away with a blush.

"No reason"

"Oh you want to hold my hand right?' Lucy blushed even harder.

"No" He smirked.

"You know there is a short cut coming up, but there in the woods."

"At this time of night,"

"Fine but i am going the short cut." Yuma disappeared making Lucy become afraid." She knew screaming can cause something or someone else to possibly come." Lucy looked around. She didn't even know where the shortcut was exactly. Lucy continued to walk but became even more scared. The sky seemed to become even darker. She picked up a stick to use a a weapon. Right now she was really wishing her keys worked. She began to look up at the stars.

If Yuma was here i would probably would have been more safe but now here I am, somewhere in the night. If Yuma was here I would feel better. If Yuma was here- Wait i do not need Yuma. Lucy looked up as she felt water fall and brush on her cheek. The sky was clear no clouds at all, nothing was around her either. Lucy touched her cheek and felt the water. It was clear to her then that she was crying.

"I don't want Yuma but I feel like I need him. Yuma where are you? I miss you." She looked at the sky again and seen a star. It seemed as if it was flying across the sky. She looked back down and seen Yuma. Lucy ran and hugged him. Then backed away and punched him in the chest. Yuma only chuckled as he felt the puny punch that hit him.

"Yuma you baka! You left me."

"No i was about to but i couldn't."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? It is because I love you."

"Shut up" She began to walk ahead of him.

"Lucy i'm sorry"

"Yuma that was a jerk move, if you really loved me then you wouldn't have left me." Yuma pulled out the purple rose from behind his back.

"This is something I went to get for you. I knew that you would love it and this was the only place to get it." Lucy looked at him.

"I truly do love you Lucy and i'm sorry if I scared you." Lucy felt his lips press against her's. She blushed hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy pushed him away.

"Yuma!" Yuma looked at her. He looked in her eyes. He knew that this wasn't his Lucy. He smirked as he thought of it. His Lucy he liked the sound of that. Yuma moved her hair to the side and saw a mark on her neck. It wasn't his. Yuma grabbed her wrist and yanked her near him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Yuma itai" He gripped her wrist tighter. Lucy clenched her teeth in pain.

"You want to know who changed me and caused all this pain but force it out of me. It was yourself. " Yuma dropped her. Lucy held on to both of her wrist.

"Lucy"

"Just stay away from me."

"Gomene"

"If you love me you would leave." Yuuya

"I'm sorry." Yuma then lowered down and bit Lucy's shoulder. He had to mark her again. Lucy cringed. He pinned her to the ground and spread her legs. Then looked in her eyes and felt pain.

"Yuma your the worst." She then looked at him angrily as tears started to fill her brown orbs.

"I'm only protecting you." Yuma said

Yuma's p.o.v

Why can't I just be normal for once, for once and not hurt you mentally or even physically. I love you but your making my heart goes crazy, Your making me go crazy, I am crazy for you Lucy Heartfilia but I don't know how to tell you politely and without hurting you again that I love you. I may have said it once but I hurt you.

First person p.o.v

Yuma looked at the hurt and crying Lucy. Her uniform torn on the side but he could tell so was her heart. He felt something fall from his eye. He did this. He hurt her. He caused her all this pain and agony. He felt something drip from his left eye also. He then looked away. Lucy looked at him. She didn't know what to do or what to even feel... Yuma was crying, Crying for her.

Yuma" Lucy said gently. Yuma's heart began to pound even harder. He sniffled.

"What" He said coldly.

"Your crying"

"No I'm not"

"Then what is it?"

"I have water leaking from my eyes."

"Yeah and there called tears. " Lucy smiled at him.

"Shut up I'm not crying. " Yuma said and began to walk away. Lucy went after him.

"I love you" Lucy said as she gently wiped away the tears in Yuma's eyes and kissed him. She then walked away but stopped.

"I told you I love you so now I want your response. " Lucy said with her back facing him.

"If loved you Lucy but now I'm deeply in love with you. I know I hurt you but I didn't want you to be an easy target. I would hate to see you hurt if you fell in love."

"But I'm in love with you and if I wasn't ready for the pain I wouldn't have fallen in love in the first place. " Lucy said as she turned to face him.

"Are you really ready to suffer my pain?"

"If I am going to be with you Yuma-Kun then yes." Yuma walked up to Lucy and kissed her.

I am in love with you and Your all I think of day and night." Lucy smiled at him.

"Yuma" She hugged him tight.

"Just don't tell anyone I said that or I will mark you again."

"Hai Hai Yuma-Kun "Lucy started to walk away.

"One more thing don't call me that."

"Hai Hai Yuma-sama"

"That either"

"Okay senpai" He sighed.

"Fine senpai"

"Yata!"

"Shut up your too loud you might attract wolves."

"If there is a wolf will you save me?

"Maybe or no "

"Haha" Lucy laughed sarcastically.

"You won't be laughing when I'm thrusting into you until you can't walk. " Yuma said with a smirk.

"Really I would like to see that." She said not beliving him due to the fact that there was poison ivy. Yuma pulled her into the woods and took off her bottoms. He lifted up her leg and pinned her handsocial to the tree began to thrust inside her. Lucy then felt him began to kiss and suck in her neck. Lucy moaned lowly. He then held her hands with only one of his hands and put his hand up her shirtand rub her breast while continuing to kiss her neck and thrust between her legs. Lucy blushed but believed it felt so good that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuma-Kun motto" Yuma chuckled

"More huh?" He began to thrust faster and deeper making her moans louder and her back arch but Yuma only theneed started to kiss and suck her breast. Lucy felt Yuma got bigger causing her to moan louder.

"Oh Lucy you are about to cum."

"Shut up so are you." The two came.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia and I want you to be mine forever. " Yuma said as he kissed her.


End file.
